Scythe
Scythe is an ancient Hero and one of the oldest beings in Albion; Jack being the only one who has "seen and done more". Scythe is obsessed with cheating death and he has only managed to live for so long due to supernatural means. He is a withered shell of a man, resembling a tall, mummified corpse. At the beginning of Fable: The Lost Chapters, he leaves for the distant Northern Wastes to guard the Oracle of Snowspire. He returns after the defeat of Jack of Blades to seek the Guild's help in battling a new threat to the Northern Wastes. The history of Fable on the Lionhead website states that the first Archon put on golden armour and a blue cloak, then vanished. Scythe could very well be the hero William Black, the first king of the Old Kingdom. He has stayed alive through supernatural means, and the Archon was the most powerful Will user in Albion, even being able to shift the land with his thoughts. If the Hero attacks Scythe, he replies with: "Your attacks are too weak." or "Don't you have better things to do but attack me?". Due to this, he is the only named Hero in the entire game who can not be killed through evil choices (Twinblade, Whisper, Theresa, Thunder, Briar Rose, The Guildmaster and the Hero of Oakvale himself) or killed in the course of the story (Maze, Scarlet Robe and Nostro). Scythe walked the earth long before the guild was created, and even the Oracle of Snowspire is unsure of many things he has done. Notes *In Fable II it states Scythe is a Necromancer, as well as having disappeared from the land of Albion. Though it offers no insight to exactly when he disappeared, it can only be assumed he disappeared sometime between the ending events in TLC to the destruction of the Heroes Guild. *Scythe is also assumed to be the first Archon, William Black, who left the Old Kingdom and his decendents to their fate. Although there is no direct relation, before the Archon vanished he wore golden mail and a blue robe which is the exact appearance of Scythe. However, the Demon Door of Fairfax Gardens claims to have been an advisor to the first Archon, but Scythe fails to open him stating ""That old skeleton" Scythe tried to open me and that even he was not able to do so", but this could just be that the door doesn't recognise him, due to his aged, decayed-looking body. *It is has been confirmed that Scythe is the 'hooded figure' mentioned in the Letter from Rose.http://lionhead.com/forums/t/285483.aspx?PageIndex=1 **This adds credibility to the idea that Scythe could be William Black, as Rose states in her letter that he ''says he knows our family, ''but he could have simply have been saying that he knew the Hero of Oakvale, the ancestor of Rose and the Hero of Bowerstone. She also writes "I think he's a king or something". Category:Characters Category:Fable TLC Characters